Suicide:Stories of Lost Innocence
by Songficcer
Summary: Each of the senshi decide enough is enough...Its AU, even within itself. TRIGGERS!! - Deals with Suicide. Do NOT read if you can't handle this.
1. Serena's story

Suicide: Stories of Lost Innocence  
  
  
This series is NOT meant to give ANYONE ideas. Its meant only to  
let others know that ANYONE is capable of this act.  
  
None of the chapters have anything to do with the other...think of it as AU within  
itself.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Serena sat in the bathroom, staring at a bloody razor  
  
blade. Her wrists and arms ached from where she had  
  
just sliced them open. However, the emotional pain was  
  
stronger. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered past   
  
events that she felt led her to this point.  
  
  
  
::Flashback::  
  
  
  
"MOLLY!! HEY, MOLLY!!" Serena ran to catch up to her  
  
red-headed friend, who seemed to be walking faster.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Molly", Serena said, finally catching up with  
  
her. "What's up? I don't see you around much any more."  
  
  
  
Molly turned to face her 'friend'. "Shouldn't I be  
  
asking where YOU'VE been", Molly asked Serena coldly.   
  
  
  
"What did I do to make you so mad, Moll", Serena asked  
  
her friend.  
  
  
  
If looks could kill, Serena would have dropped dead,  
  
then and there. "Don't call me 'Moll'. Only my 'friends'   
  
can call me that."  
  
  
  
Tears welled up into Serena's eyes. "What did I  
  
do?"  
  
  
  
"You're never here, Serena! I thought I was your so  
  
called 'bestfriend', and you spend more time with that  
  
priestess, than with me...and you two are always fighting!"  
  
  
  
"Molly,... I'm sorry..." Serena began.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses, Serena. Just leave  
  
me alone." With that said, Molly turned to leave  
  
Serena, tears streaking down both of their faces.  
  
  
  
::Flashback 2::  
  
  
  
"GODS, SAILOR MOON!! YOU'RE SO STUPID! WE COULD HAVE  
  
BEEN KILLED", Mars yelled. "You're so irresponsible,  
  
Serena!"  
  
  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as Sailor Moon tried to  
  
explain, "Mars, I'm sorry... I couldn't get to the  
  
wand... the youma knocked out of my hand and I  
  
couldn't get to it..." She was cut off by Jupiter.  
  
  
  
"Don't give us your excuses, Sailor Moon. You need to  
  
become more adult-like. I'm sorry, but it's the  
  
truth..." Serena couldn't take any more.  
  
  
  
"FINE", she yelled as loud as she could. "You don't  
  
want me to be leader", she took her broach off and  
  
threw it at Mars. "Take the stupid thing!  
  
Congratulations, Mars! You're the new leader!" She  
  
turned and ran into the night.  
  
  
  
::Flashback 3::  
  
  
  
"Darien, please",Serena pleaded, "you can't mean that..."  
  
  
  
"I do Serena", Darien stated coldly. "It's over... LEAVE ME   
  
ALONE!!!"  
  
  
  
Tears ran down her face as she bowed her head in  
  
shame. "I'm sorry Darien. If you want it to be over  
  
and if you never want to see me again..."She paused to  
  
look up at him, "you've got it." She turned to walk home...   
  
alone.  
  
  
  
::End flashbacks::  
  
  
  
Serena now sat in the warm bath water. The razor blade  
  
she played with, deciding her next move with it. Her  
  
wrists continued to burn with every cut she made. Each  
  
deeper than the one before. She looked over the white  
  
envelope laying on the sink.   
  
  
  
"Serena?" Although muffled, she knew the voice  
  
belonged to Luna. "You need to hurry and get to bed.  
  
Or you'll be late to class,...again." Tears streamed  
  
down her face as she stared at the blade.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Luna."  
  
  
  
"That's my girl. Hurry, you don't need to catch a cold."  
  
  
  
A pause... "Luna?" Serena asked her feline friend.  
  
She could hear her guardian return to the door.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
  
  
"I love you..."  
  
  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
Serena cried one last time, before slicing her wrists  
  
completely, and bled into the water... 


	2. Ami's story

Suicide: Stories of Lost Innocence  
  
  
This series is NOT meant to give ANYONE ideas. Its meant only to  
let others know that ANYONE is capable of this act.  
  
None of the chapters have anything to do with the other...think of it as AU within  
itself.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
*************  
  
Ami stood on the bridge above the loading docks. In  
  
her hands, she fingered the rope tied to the railing.  
  
*It's funny I'd want to die near the water,* she  
  
thought. *Why do things have to so damn hard in my  
  
life?...*  
  
  
  
::Falsh back 1::  
  
  
  
"Daddy," three year old Ami begged. "Please don't  
  
go! Don't you love me?" Tears welled up in her eyes  
  
and down her face.  
  
  
  
His heart breaking, Mr. Mizuno shook his head as he  
  
finished packing. "No, Ami. I will always love you.  
  
But, your mother and I can't get along any more." He  
  
knealed down to her level.  
  
  
  
"Is this my fault? If it is, I promise to make it  
  
better if you stay..."  
  
  
  
Tears rolling down his face, Mr Mizuno answered,  
  
"No  
  
Ami. This is NOT your fault. It's just your mother  
  
and  
  
I don't love each other like we used to. I'm sorry,  
  
Angel." Standing quickly, he picked up his bag and  
  
quicly left his Angel on the floor, screaming.  
  
  
  
"DAAAAAAAADIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
  
  
::Flash Back 2::  
  
  
  
10-year-old Ami walked into her princepal's  
  
office,  
  
not knowing what she had done. *What have I done?  
  
I've  
  
never done anything wrong in my life...maybe I've  
  
gotten an award for something maybe?*  
  
  
  
"Miss Anderson?" Ami looked up when she heard her  
  
name called. "Could you come into my office,  
  
please?"  
  
Ami's princepal looked to be in his mid 40's. He  
  
seemed like an ok guy. But something inside Ami told  
  
her not to trust him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mr Parker. Is there a problem" Ami asked  
  
uneasily as she was taken into his office...  
  
  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!!" Ami yelled as loud as she could. How  
  
could he do this to her? Her shirt was torn, and Mr  
  
Parker had removed (actually forcefully taken) her  
  
skirt and panties.  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up!" He struck her face. Just then,  
  
Mrs. Jones burst into the room.  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr Parker? I heard scream...  
  
MR  
  
PARKER!! GET OFF OF HER!" Mrs. Jones kicked Mr  
  
Parker  
  
in the ribs and Ami was able to get away from him.  
  
After hitting him in the head, he passed out and for  
  
now, Ami was safe.  
  
  
  
::Flash Back 3::  
  
  
  
"I'm so *sniff* sorry guys..." Crying, Mercury  
  
looked  
  
up at Sailor Moon. "Are you ok, serena?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Ami. It's ok. Please stop  
  
crying...",Serena begged.  
  
  
  
"No, it's not ok. Because I panicked, you could  
  
have  
  
been killed tonight. I have failed you all. I'm  
  
sorry..." She looked up at  
  
her friends. "Please forgive me for what I'm about  
  
to  
  
do."  
  
With that, Mercury ran into the shadows of the  
  
night...  
  
  
  
::End Flash Backs::  
  
  
  
Ami placed the hoop around her neck. That last  
  
memory  
  
drove her to this, she tought. Tighting the rope,  
  
making sure it was secure, she climbed up on the  
  
railing.   
  
  
  
She looked up at the moon. "Princess, please  
  
forgive  
  
me..." With that, she fell forward... 


	3. Rei's story

Suicide:Stories of Lost Innocence  
  
  
This series is NOT meant to give ANYONE ideas. Its meant only to  
let others know that ANYONE is capable of this act.  
  
None of the chapters have anything to do with the other...think of it as AU within  
itself.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
***********  
Rei lumbered through the temple, barely consious. In  
her arms she held bottles of different types of  
medication. Rei carefully opened her bedroom door,  
stepped inside her room, and slid the door closed. She  
placed the bottles on her night stand where fibe other  
bottles lay, empty.  
  
Sitting on her bed, Rei opened one bottle and popped a  
pill into her mouth. *I have such a headache* she  
thought. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she thought  
of how she got her 'headache'...  
  
::flashback 1::  
  
"You.just.don't.CARE!" Rei screamed at her father. Her  
mother died a few days ago, today was her funeral, but  
Rei felt as though she had lost both of her parents.  
He was leaving for America and Rei refused to go with  
him.  
  
"Yes, I do," Mr. Hino said flatly. "But, what would a  
brat like you know about careing," he snapped.  
  
"A hell of alot more than you," 12-year-old Rei  
yelled. Mr. Hino slapped his daughter across the face.  
  
  
"Don't you EVER use that tone with me." he yelled. He  
turned to make sure he had everything he needed. "You  
grandfather will be picking you up shortly. Don't  
cause him trouble now. Do you understand?" Rei said  
nothing. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled.  
  
Rei nodded. "Of course..."  
  
::flashback 2::  
  
Rei sat alone with her crows. A few girls from her  
school had come to pray at the temple, but also to  
poke fun at Rei.  
  
Rei sat under a tree with one crow on her shoulder and  
the other on her lap.As she fed them, she could hear  
them talk about her:  
  
"I hear that girl can predict stuff," said one.  
  
"Sounds kinda spooky to me," said another.  
  
"Yeah," said a third. "And, she spends all of her time  
with those nasty birds. Guess she thinks she's too  
good for humans. Hrmph..."  
  
Rei smiled sadly. *The only reason I spend time with  
these birds is because they are my only friends...*  
  
::flashback 3::  
  
"I can't wait for you forever, Rei," Chad said as he  
packed. "I love you and you treat me like dirt. I'm  
tired of it."  
  
Rei stood in the doorway of his bedroom, silently  
pleading for him not to go. But, her ego and pride,  
like always, got in the way of her true feelings...  
  
She stood there, arms crossed over her chest, eyes  
narrowed; She didn't want him to leave, but dared him  
to. "Go ahead, Chad. See if I care!"  
  
"Thats the problem," Chad said. "You don't." He seemed  
sad about his leaving, too.  
  
Rei's defense faltered, but said nothing. Sighing  
heavily, Rei gave up. Nothing she could do would make  
him stay now. "Go ahead Chad," she said calmly.  
"Leave. I don't care anymore..." Rei stepped out of  
the way as he walked past her, out of the temple, down  
the stairs, and out of her life...  
  
::end flashbacks::  
  
Re finished her sixth bottle and laid down on her bed.  
She was happy. Her headache was finally leaving her.  
Closing her eyes, the last and final bottle fell to  
the floor from her hand. From it, came out the last  
pill... 


	4. Lita's story

Suicide: Stories of Lost Innocence  
  
  
This series is NOT meant to give ANYONE ideas. Its meant only to  
let others know that ANYONE is capable of this act.  
  
None of the chapters have anything to do with the other...think of it as AU within  
itself.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
************  
  
Jupiter stood above the water, a determined look on  
her face. She hated life, straight out. She wanted to  
end it, too. But, she wasn't sure of the reasons  
why...  
  
::flashback 1::  
  
Standing in the cemetary, alone, stood 9-year-old  
Lita. Her parents weren't there to comfort her as she  
wept. The reason? She just attended *their* funeral.  
No child, she thought, she ever have to through this.  
  
She sood there, almost like a statue, until she  
screamed with all of the bottled up emotions she had  
kept inside.  
  
"WHY!?" She screamed. "Did you have to leave!? I can't  
do this on my own..." She fell to her knees, weeping  
for her parents.  
  
Lita had no real friends nor family other than her  
parents. Now with them gone, she fully understood the  
meaning of being lonely...  
  
::flashback 2::  
  
Lita sat under a great oak in the school yard. About  
thee feet away, she could here a few of her class  
mates talking...  
  
"I heard she beat up a teacher at her old school,"  
said one boy.  
  
"I give her two weeks," said another boy.  
  
"Why try to make friends," one girl asked. "She'll  
just get kicked out again."  
  
They don't understand, Lita thought. If people  
wouldn't start fights with me because I'm a girl and  
they think I can't defend myself, I wouldn't have to  
defend myself...  
  
::end flashbacks::  
  
Jupiter, still sanding above the pool of water,  
crossed her arms. She didn't feel like living anymore,  
so she was going to end it.  
  
"Sparkling..."  
  
The others wouldn't undertsand...  
  
"Wide..."  
  
How could they...?  
  
"Pressure!" Lighting shot from the sky, through  
Jupiter's body to her hands to from a disk of  
electricity. Throwing it into the water, Jupiter  
jumped in after it only seconds later... 


	5. Mina's story

Suicide: Stories of Lost Innocence  
  
  
This series is NOT meant to give ANYONE ideas. Its meant only to  
let others know that ANYONE is capable of this act.  
  
None of the chapters have anything to do with the other...think of it as AU within  
itself.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Mina laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She wore a simple orange belly tank top and  
  
panties to match. Beside of her, instead of Artemis, lay a gun. Inside was a single  
  
bullet. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her life. It just meant nothing to her  
  
any more.  
  
  
  
  
  
::Flash Back 1::  
  
  
  
  
  
"MINA," Lita yelled. "You can't just walk away when something is cooking! It could catch  
  
fire."  
  
  
  
Bowing her head, Mina replied, "I'm sorry, Lita. I'll be more careful."  
  
  
  
"OK, Mina. But I don't think you need any more cooking lessons for awhile." Lita looked at  
  
Mina with her head still bowed.   
  
  
  
  
  
::Flash Back 2::  
  
  
  
  
  
"WATCH OUT, MINA," Rei screamed. "GEEZ, I don't know who's worse, you or Serena." Mina had  
  
been running from Lita, who was trying to spray her with the water hose, and nearly  
  
trampled Rei while trying to get away from her.  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Rei. It was an accident," Mina complied.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sick and tired of accident prone people! Which includes YOU!"  
  
  
  
"Rei, I said I was sorry..." She was cut of by the priestess.  
  
  
  
"You and Serena are always sorry, Mina! When are you going to GROW UP!?"  
  
  
  
Sniffling, Mina sat away from Rei. "I said I was sorry, Rei," Mina whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
::Flash Back 3::  
  
(This one takes place in London)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor V, badly injured, stumbled out of the firery warehouse. As she slumped up against  
  
the wall of the ally, she saw 'him'. The one man she could ever love. *It's Allen. He'll  
  
take care of me.*, she thought. Just as she was about to yell his name, her sister,   
  
Katrina, ran up to him. But what suprised Sailor V the most was that she embraced him.   
  
And he hugged her BACK! He was suppossed to love her! She could hear Katrina tell Allen   
  
she was dead. *She thinks I'm dead?...Maybe it's best I stay that way to them.*  
  
  
  
Slowly, Sailor V stood and walked out of the ally in an oppisite direction, tears rolling  
  
down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
::End Flash Backs::  
  
  
  
  
  
Still fingering the pistol next to her, she looked at a picture on the nightstand. It was a  
  
photo of her, the girls, and Darien. *Maybe it's better if I did this. It would surely make  
  
them happy* she thought bitterly.   
  
  
  
Raising the pistol so it was in front of her, Mina sat up in her bed.   
  
  
  
*Artemis isn't here, no one would hear the shot...*   
  
  
  
She cocked the pistol...  
  
  
  
*Who would noctice I was gone?*  
  
  
  
She raised it to her ear...  
  
  
  
*No one would even care if I were dead...*  
  
  
  
And she pulled the trigger, falling backwards on the bed... 


End file.
